El momento de Marucho
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Alice le revela a Marucho que tiene una extraña enfermedad que se manifiesta una vez al año, y que en esta ocasión se manifestaría nuevamente. Marucho y Alice tienen como alternativa tener sexo para así salvar a la chica, pero esto acabará siendo algo más que un simple tratamiento sexual. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia**: Bakugan no me pertenece en absoluto, y tampoco creo hacer spoiler a aquellos que no han visto toda la serie XD

**El momento de Marucho**

Alice: Marucho, hay algo que quisiera confesarte- dijo algo preocupada la pelinaranja.

Marucho: ¿Eh, en serio?- el rubio se estaba sonrojando, pues creía que la chica se le iba a confesar.

Alice: Marucho, yo... quisiera...

Marucho: Dímelo, que yo te apoyo- dijo muy rojo el peleador Aquos.

Alice: Verás Marucho, tengo una vieja enfermedad que...

Marucho: ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió el pequeño.

Alice: Por favor, déjame terminar- de pronto se veía angustiada la nieta de Hai-G-. Es una extraña enfermedad única en mí que se suele manifestar en un determinado momento del año desde que tuve mi primer período- el rubio estaba desencajado, pero no dijo nada-. El año pasado tuve la primera manifestación de esa enfermedad, y mi abuelo predijo que el día de hoy se volvería a manifestar, y por ello necesito de tu ayuda.

Marucho: Sí claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó curioso por lo que fuera a responder la rusa.

Alice: Aquella vez mi abuelo logró ayudarme por medio de su medicina porque aquella vez no fue posible prevenir los síntomas de aquella enfermedad- la pelinaranja estaba muy roja-. El caso es que si no tengo... sexo antes de medianoche, podría acabar en un estado de salud muy delicado. Sólo el sexo me protegerá de la hospitalización, o incluso de la muerte.

Marucho: ¿Y por qué...- tragó grueso- me estás diciendo esto justo a mí?

Alice: Eres el único en quien puedo confiar ahora- parecía a punto de llorar-. Necesito hacerlo contigo para poder salvarme, este es un favor que sólo te lo puedo pedir a ti.

Marucho: E-está bien- trataba de verse valiente, pero el rubio estaba a punto de morirse de la vergüenza-, te ayudaré. Cuenta con que yo cuidaré de tu salud.

Alice: Gracias, Marucho- suspira aliviada.

Marucho: S-sólo dame un momento para prepararme, que más tarde voy a pasar por la habitación de huéspedes ¿de acuerdo?

Alice: Yo también... me debo preparar. Te espero, Marucho- de pronto la nieta del doctor Michael le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio antes de retirarse, haciéndole pensar que podría tener realmente una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Marucho se preparó lo mejor que pudo para la noche de sexo que debía tener con la pelinaranja. No se lo podía creer, no había tenido su primera cita con nadie, ni tampoco había tenido su primer beso, y esa misma noche se iba a tirar a Alice. Debía de ser un sueño, pero uno del que el rubio no quería despertarse. Marucho se bañó tan bien como le fue posible, se perfumó para asegurarse de ser lo suficientemente agradable para la pelinaranja, se puso una ropa limpia y ensayó su entrada para empezar a tener sexo con la chica. Cuando ya creía que estaba listo, se dirigió a la habitación de la rusa, y al entrar se sorprende al ver a la pelinaranja totalmente desnuda y sentada en la cama, en una pose que era simplemente excitante para el rubio.

Marucho: A-Alice...

Alice: ¿Podemos empezar a hacerlo, Marucho?- nerviosamente empezó a mover su cuerpo para excitar más al peleador Aquos.

Marucho: Sí, c-claro...

El rubio se quita vacilante la ropa, estaba inseguro de lo que podría hacer para ayudar a la rusa. La chica tímidamente se levanta y ayuda a desvestirse al rubio, y luego se sientan en la cama algo nerviosos.

Alice: ¿Es... tu primera vez, Marucho?- con esfuerzo ve el rostro del chico.

Marucho: Pues sí- el rubio temblaba ligeramente-, nunca había tenido una cita siquiera ¿Y qué me cuentas tú, Alice?

Alice: Yo también soy virgen y nunca he salido con nadie- contestaba una roja rusa-. La vez anterior que me había pasado esto, mi abuelo logró descubrir mi enfermedad gracias a los exámenes que me hacía de rutina, y me salvó gracias a su extenso conocimiento de la medicina- tragó grueso antes de continuar-. No fue posible aquella vez prevenir que me enfermara, pero al menos salvó mi vida, pero me imaginé desde entonces su pesar cuando me tuvo que explicar que para la próxima vez debería tener sexo para mantenerme estable.

Marucho: ¿Cómo exactamente funciona ese... tratamiento?- el rubio mira con interés a la pelinaranja.

Alice: Tengo que... tengo que alcanzar el orgasmo dos veces para salvarme, o de lo contrario mi salud decae y mi vida peligraría- mira a los ojos al chico y toma su mano-. Espero que no sea demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo- la chica estaba punto de llorar, en parte se sentía culpable por inmiscuir a Marucho, y en parte porque temía que de pronto le dijera que no.

Marucho: No te preocupes, Alice- sujeta con tanta seguridad como le es posible la mano de la pelinaranja-. Para mí esto no es demasiado, de hecho me hace ilusión ayudarte y hacer lo que sea necesario por mi amiga. Además, tú me gustas mucho, y por ello es un placer para mí estar aquí, y así contigo- el chico sentía que en cualquier momento podría estallar por el rojo de su cara.

Alice: G-gracias, Marucho. Tú t-también me gustas mucho, eres un chico muy listo, también me pareciste lindo desde que te conocí, y siempre me pareciste genial con tu forma metódica de batallar- la pelinaranja empieza a llorar.

Ambos jóvenes se miran una rato a los ojos, nervosos y felices a la vez. Sus rostros empiezan a acercarse lentamente hasta que se besan de una forma casta y dulce, pero al rato adquiere lentamente pasión y mayor cariño. La pelinaranja abraza delicadamente al rubio, y este también abraza a la pelinaranja, y pasea sus manos por la espalda de la chica con pasión, como si aquello se esfumara si se detuviera.

Marucho: Tu boca tiene un buen sabor- bromeó tímidamente el rubio.

Alice: Me temía que podría darte una mala imagen mientras lo hacíamos- dijo sonriente y tímida la pelinaranja-, y veo que yo no era la única- ambos rieron mientras se volvían a abrazar-. Te quiero, Marucho.

Marucho: Y yo a ti, Alice ¿Cómo quisieras que empezáramos?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

Alice: Primero que nada... permíteme empezar a mí, Marucho- la pelinaranja se hinca en suelo y empieza a lamer en pene del rubio.

El rubio se sorprende ante la acción de la pelinaranja, pero prefiere no interrumpirla, sino que más bien la incita con las manos a que continúe. No se podía creer que algunas horas antes no había nada que pudiese sugerir que estaría en esa situación, y ahora tenia a la hermosa y sensual Alice haciéndole una felación antes de empezar con "lo bueno".

Marucho: Alice... eres i-increíble...

La chica seguía lamiendo cariñosamente el miembro de Marucho hasta que finalmente se vino en la boca de ella. El rubio se sentía realmente bien, había disfrutado de aquella experiencia, y también adoraba que esto no fuera sólo por conveniencia ni porque Alice lo necesitara con urgencia, aunque ese era el caso desde un principio. Ambos estaban en este preciso momento juntos porque eso era lo que ambos en el fondo querían, ambos disfrutarían de esto. Sólo esperaban que nadie les interrumpiese y arruinaran todo el clima de ellos dos.

Alice: Tienes un increíble sabor- dijo de forma tierna la pelinaranja.

Marucho: Lo hago por ti, por si no lo sabías- bromeó el rubio muy excitado y divertido.

Alice: Si quieres podemos seguir- acarició el rostro del rubio.

Marucho: Ahora quiero saber... qué sabor tienes tú- dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice: Deseo concedido.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y se pusieron en posición 69. Ambos empezaron a lamer con ganas el sexo del otro durante casi tres minutos, cuando ya se sentían listos para hacerlo por primera vez. El nerviosismo volvió a ellos cuando el rubio estaba listo para penetrar a la pelinaranja.

Marucho: Voy a ir suave, pues puede que te duela- dijo algo inseguro.

Alice: Es verdad, puede que duela, pero lo soportaré, porque sé que serás tú quien tome mi virginidad- posa sus manos en el pecho del rubio para animarlo.

Marucho: Ahí voy Alice, prepárate.

El rubio va muy suave tratando de empujar, pero el primer intento resultó ser demasiado suave, por lo que intentaron con mayor fuerza, rompiendo así la virginidad de la rusa. La chica no pudo evitar gritar, aunque se las arregló para no hacerlo demasiado fuerte. El peleador Aquos se detuvo por un momento mientras ambos se besaban una vez más, un beso con cariño y amor.

Alice: Tal vez necesitaba de esta enfermedad, o si no, no hubiese podido confesar mis sentimientos- abraza con suavidad al ojiazul.

Marucho: Y yo jamás creí que fuese a decir lo que te he dicho... si no fuese porque me necesitabas, tal vez no me hubiese dado yo mismo el valor para estar aquí contigo- ambos se sonríen.

Alice: Puedes empezar a empujar, Marucho- le da una vez más una hermosa sonrisa.

Marucho: Es verdad, tengo que hacer que te vengas dos veces ¿verdad?

Alice: Dos veces no- dijo pícara y burlona la pelinaranja-, quiero que me hagas venirme tantas veces como puedas. Esto ya es más un tratamiento, lo estamos haciendo de verdad, y por tanto quiero llegar al final contigo, ya no hacer sólo lo necesario.

Marucho: Es verdad, qué tonto soy- se ríe nerviosamente, para después empezar a empujar.

La rusa empieza a gemir levemente, pero a medida de que el rubio empujaba más y más la pelinaranja demostraba con sus gemidos lo mucho que disfrutaba tener sexo con el más pequeño de los peleadores. Una y otra vez se besaban, y ambos movían de forma rítmica sus caderas para asegurarse de que la penetración llegara lo más profundo posible.

Alice: Sigue así... te amo... eres increíble- decía entre gemidos la rusa mientras se abrazaba al chico con ganas.

Marucho: Y yo también... te amo, Alice- el chico empezaba a besar y lamer el cuello de la pelinaranja, haciéndola gemir más y con mayor fuerza.

Alice: Marucho... yo me... ¡Me vengo!

Ambos jóvenes se vinieron juntos en su primera vez, logrando así un estallido de placer que inundó ambos cuerpos. Se besaron una vez más antes volver a hacerlo, esta vez con la pelinaranja arriba para dirigir el ritmo.

Alice: Ahora es mi turno de darte amor, Marucho- toma al ojiazul por los brazos para inmovilizarlo mientas empieza a mover sus caderas.

El rubio no se podía mover por Alice, pero no le parecía mal porque igual estaba disfrutando en grande con la pelinaranja, esperaba que aquello no fuera a terminar nunca. Al rato la rusa ya no era capaz de sujetar al rubio porque quería abrazarlo otra vez, besarlo, lamerlo, quería que Marucho la penetrara hasta el fondo. Sin duda sentía que era mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, porque ella antes de eso tenía miedo de que el niño que ella quería se viera usado por conveniencia de ella, pero en cambio estaban los dos juntos correspondiéndose mutuamente, y la hacía sentir amada y llena, aunque aún así quería más, y no se detendría hasta haberse agotado.

Alice: Me voy a venir otra vez... me vengo, Marucho- decía mientras movía sus caderas lo más rápido que podía y sus pechos se movían como gelatina sobre el rostro de Marucho.

Marucho: Yo también me vengo- el rubio aprovechaba sus manos libres para agarrar el trasero de la rusa y apretar sus nalgas con ganas.

Ambos se vinieron otra vez, y tal como había dicho la pelinaranja, esto no significaba que terminaran de hacer el amor si aún tenían fuerzas para más.

Alice: Es hora de que me lo hagas otra vez- la chica se puso a cuatro patas, enseñando en todo su esplendor su vagina y su ano.

Marucho: Entonces vamos de nuevo- dijo muy entusiasmado y nuevamente excitado.

El rubio antes de hacerlo por tercera vez empieza a besar y manosear las nalgas de la nieta de Hai-G mientras ella las agitaba de manera sensual para que lo disfrutara. El rubio agarró y beso como quiso aquel trasero que ahora sabía suyo y luego de eso metió su miembro nuevamente en la vagina de la pelinaranja, empezando tu tercera ronda de sexo. La chica gemía de forma adorable y sentía que podría volverse loca ante tanto placer, y si así era entonces estaba bien.

Alice: Sigue... así... Marucho... soy tuya...

Marucho: Y yo también... soy tuyo, Alice. Estaremos juntos... por siempre.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos sin importarles nada de lo que ocurriese más allá de esa habitación, sólo querían amarse hasta desfallecer. Ambos se vinieron por tercera vez seguida y se acostaron juntos para tomar algo aire. La pelinaranja se abrazó un momento al cuerpo del más pequeño de los peleadores.

Alice: Estaremos juntos por siempre ¿no crees, Marucho?

Marucho: Así es, no lo dudes ni por un momento. Aunque un día de estos deberíamos tener una cita, porque nos hemos dado este paso sin una- bromeó el rubio.

Alice: Tienes razón, tal vez el fin de semana deberíamos ir al parque, o al cine- rió divertida la pelinaranja.

La mano de la rusa bailó un rato en el pecho del rubio para después bajar para agarrar y estimular su miembro, y esto obviamente fue notado por el chiquillo.

Marucho: Eres muy golosa- dijo en tono pícaro y bromista.

Alice: Tengo hambre de ti, y de todas maneras no hay vuelta atrás. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí por siempre- ambos se besaron antes de volver a empezar.

El ojiazul penetró nuevamente a la rusa y lo continuaron haciendo tres veces más, cuando finalmente ambos se habían quedado sin aliento, y decidieron que esa noche dormirían juntos, como la pareja que ya eran.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

La pelinaranja se tuvo que ir temprano para ayudar a Runo con su trabajo, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad para hablar con el peleador Aquos. La mañana fue especialmente tediosa para ambos, que ya se empezaban a extrañar.

El rubio pasó casi toda la tarde paseando por el acuario de su casa, viendo el nadar de los peces y ballenas mientras esperaba pacientemente por el regreso de la pelinaranja.

Marucho: _"Jamás me había sentido así por nadie antes, pero en serio he disfrutado de la compañía de Alice. Ojalá pueda volver pronto, porque me gustaría besarla otra vez. Ella se ha convertido de pronto en mi adicción"_.

Sin que se diera cuenta unos brazos níveos lo abrazan por detrás, mientras una suave boca se posa detrás de la oreja del rubio y empieza a morder suavemente el lóbulo, excitando al ojiazul.

Alice: Espero que me hayas esperado, porque me gustaría hacerlo contigo otra vez- dice muy animada y feliz la rusa.

Marucho: ¿D-de verdad?- se sorprende por el saludo de la pelinaranja.

Alice: Por lo visto una nueva enfermedad se acaba de manifestar en mí- el chico miró atentamente a su amada-, esa enfermedad se llama _Maruchoadicción_, y resulta que si no te tengo conmigo podría volverme loca.

Marucho: Entonces ahora estás a salvo, pues me tienes contigo- bromeó feliz el rubio.

Alice: Así es- le da un tierno beso en los labios al rubio-, y esta vez me gustaría que tomes la virginidad de mi trasero ¿Lo harías por mí?

Marucho: C-claro, Alice. Tú sabes que haría lo que fuera para complacerte.

Alice: Estoy feliz de escuchar eso- susurró en el oído del muchacho-. Te espero en la misma habitación a la misma hora- lame el cuello del rubio antes de irse pegando brincos.

El peleador Aquos dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pues esa noche volvería a sentir el mismo placer con el que por un momento creía haber soñado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció este fic? Si les gustó, pueden otorgar un review, favorito o follow. Creo que me divertí haciendo una historia de esta pareja que me extraña no ver a nadie incluyéndola en sus proyectos, pero ya qué XD.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
